Silent Moments
by chill-the-beans
Summary: When her sister Rosalie left, Bella's world fell to pieces. Now, they are reunited but Rosalie doesn't remember Bella. Bella is determined to get Rosalie to remember but how far is she willing to go for her sister? Canon pairings. Review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Twilight. Nothing. Nada.**** Rien****. Niente. You get the picture.**

**EDIT: Finally! I know it's been reeeeeeeeaaaaaally long since I last updated, and I'm so so sorry! Someone should tell Real Life to stop being such a pain. Bleurrgh.**

**I'm going to start from the beginning again. Sorry if you hate me, but I can write better now and I have a few ideas for this story.**

* * *

The rain splattered on the muddy ground, making it difficult to run without slipping. My claws sank deep into the soft earth as continued my journey through the forest. I shivered as the rain trickled down my back and I shook out my shaggy, chestnut colored fur to get rid of the droplets.

My legs were tired from running at full speed. I started to slow down, but then I reminded myself why I was running in the first place.

_Rosalie. Do it for Rosalie_. I chanted mentally. There was nothing that was going to stop me from seeing my older sister again.

Three months ago, back in Spain, the Elders of my pack had finally allowed me to leave and go in search of Rosalie. One of them in particular, Federico, had been very nervous about me leaving. He was the one that treated me like a daughter and taught me everything. But eventually, I had been able to convince him that I would be fine. I started my search around my home town and moved on to the rest of Spain. After finding nothing, I decided to swallow my pride and visit the Volturi in Italy. They said they had heard of a Rosalie in the small town of Forks, Washington.

I didn't really believe them, but I still had to try to find her. Though after shouting for her both mentally and out loud, she hadn't responded. _Rosalie! Rose! Rosalinda! It is me, Bella! _I yelled to her in my mind_. _If she was a wolf like me, she would hear.

I was about to give up and go back when suddenly a huge russet wolf barreled into me and I found myself underneath him. I stared at him open-mouthed. He was almost three times the size of any wolf I had ever come across. He cocked his head to one side.

_You aren't a vampire, _his voice echoed in my mind.

_Well, duh. Can you get off me?_ I replied.

_Uh…Sorry_. He shifted his heavy body so that I could squeeze out from underneath him.

After shaking out my fur, I started to walk away but before I could get three steps, he launched himself at me again and knocked me down.

_What are you doing here? _he asked.

I growled at him. _Can you stop doing that please?_

He grinned a lop-sided wolfy grin. _Sorry, no can do. As second in command to the La Push pack, I am sworn to protect the land. My grandfather, Ephraim Black, was the Alpha. I'm Jacob, by the way. So, what are you doing here?_

_Thanks for that much-needed history lesson_. I swiped at his nose with my paw. He dodged quickly. Giving up, I sighed. _I'm here to find my sister_.

_Your sister?_

_Rosalie Hale. Heard of her?_

_Nope. Do you need help?_

I shook my head.

He snorted. _You look like you do_.

I rolled my eyes. _Even if I did, I'm sure you have better things to do. Like protecting the La Push pack or something_.

_The La Push pack can protect itself. Speaking of, you should come back with me and meet everyone. _

_No._

He pouted, which looked extremely weird in wolf form.

I turned around. If I did go back with him, I could ask the others about Rose. Somebody had to know of her. But I was still cautious. It could be a trap. Then I remembered the conversation I had with Federico before I left the pack.

_"Never depend on anyone but yourself so you can never be let down or disappointed. But do not forget the difference between dependence and trust."_

If there was ever a time to put his words into action, it was now.

I agreed and Jacob's wolfy face lit up and he bounded off into the forest. I followed him to a small looking house.

The smell of warm tacos hit me. My mouth watered.

I turned around and saw my companion had changed into human form while I was drooling over the tacos. Thankfully, he had tied shorts to his leg so he wasn't completely naked. He was decent looking. He was very tall but he looked young.

I nudged him with my nose and he caught on and turned around. Thankful for the privacy, I put on the top and pants that were tied to my leg.

"Done," I announced.

"I never asked you your name," he said and turned around. I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on the small raised scar on my forehead.

"Bella," I told him.

"Cool." He extended his hand to me but I ignored it and walked into the house.

It wasn't overly small, just cozy. There was a circular table in the middle of the room with eight people sitting around it and a fireplace behind them. At one end, there was a kitchen like place with an oven, a sink, a microwave and a granite topped counter. At the other end, there were two green couches placed around a TV and a coffee table. There was a corridor leading off to other rooms as well.

Jacob joined me at the door and addressed everyone. "Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Emily, Jared, Leah and Seth."

They all looked relatively the same, and as far as I could tell, they were all werewolves except the woman called Emily. She had black hair and tanned skin like the rest of them, but she had three deep-looking scars on the right side of her face that were almost impossible to ignore. A small voice piped up inside my brain, _like me_, but I ignored it. The one called Sam that sat beside her was the oldest so I assumed he was the Alpha.

"Hi," they chorused, but most of them were eating tacos so it sounded like "mmnphhii".

"Why don't you sit down, Bella?" Emily asked. "Jacob, get more chairs."

"Sure thing, Em," he said and disappeared out the door. No later than a second, he came back with two chairs and placed them at the table, motioning for me to sit down.

"You sure?" I asked, more to Sam than Jacob. They both nodded so I sat down on the chair beside Seth. Jacob sat on my other side.

Soon, my novelty wore off and everyone was absorbed in their own conversations. I asked Sam questions and he answered them. Apparently, Emily was his "imprint" as he called it. He explained it was a sort of mating that occurred in werewolves. When I asked about Emily's scars, he remained quiet. I didn't push him because after all, I was on his land and if he was the same size as Jacob when he was in wolf form, he could easily kill me. He asked about me and I told him that I wasn't ready to talk about it. He said he would give me all the time I needed.

The room suddenly silenced. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at the plate in the center of the table. There was only one remaining taco. I had been so caught up with Sam that I had forgotten about the delicious smelling food.

Embry made a grab for it, but Jacob snatched it away from him. Leah slapped Jacob's head and took the taco. Jared jumped at Leah and wrestled her. He stood up and clutched the taco close to his chest.

"_My precious_!" he screeched.

We all laughed.

Seth, seeing everyone was distracted, stole the taco and held it up in triumph.

He was just about to eat it when Emily took the taco from him and ate it herself.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "You should have seen them at Christmas, Bella. All of them were on the floor fighting over the last chicken leg. It was hilarious."

"You made _me_ clean up the mess," Quil grumbled. Emily just laughed at him.

"Alright, everyone, pack meeting outside, now," Sam announced.

Everyone cleared away their plates and filed out except Emily, who went over to the kitchen area and started to wash the plates. I hovered, unsure of what to do.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Emily asked, turning her attention away from the sink.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked jokingly.

"The pack can be kind of…difficult."

"That wouldn't be my first word to describe them."

She smiled. "They're a bit overwhelming at first, but once you know them for a bit, they're alright."

She finished washing up and pointed me towards the couches. A minute later, she placed two mugs of hot cocoa on the coffee table and sat beside me.

"We were all out of coffee," she explained, motioning towards the cocoa.

"It's fine," I said and picked up my mug. It was extremely sweet but it was nice. It only occurred to me after I had drunk the entire cup that it had been ages since I had the chocolate beverage. I used to make it when-

_No. I promised myself I wouldn't think about the past. It doesn't matter anymore; the only thing that matters is the here and now._

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Uh, your…" I motioned to the scar on my face.

"Oh," she said. Then she sighed.

"Look, it's fine if you don't want to-" I began but she cut me off.

"It's ok. I was-" A conflicted look came across her face and she chewed on her lip. "I was mauled by a bear."

I studied her face for a moment, tracing the scars with my eyes. "They're too deep to be bear claws," I said.

She stood up and walked to a window beside the television opposite me. "I know."

The tension in the room was palpable.

"It's fine," I said. "I'm really tired. Do you have somewhere I can crash for the night?"

"Down the hall, third on the left. There are clothes in the closet but they might be a little big." Her gaze never moved from the window.

I thanked her and set my mug beside the sink before following her directions to a small bedroom. Empty pizza boxes and clothes littered the floor but I didn't care. I hunted through the closet to find suitable sleeping clothes and soon I was tucked under the covers of the small bed. The mattress was lumpy and I could feel the spring through it but it was great compared to where I had slept when I began my search for Rosalie.

I closed my eyes but every time I found myself drifting off, I was jolted awake by some imaginary noise.

_Isabella._

It was faint at first. A whisper in the darkness.

_Isabella. Isabella. Isabella._

It started to get louder.

_Isabella._

My breathing picked up. My heart rate increased. There were only two people who called me by my first name. And I killed them both.

_Isabella._

_Isabella._

They were dead. They couldn't hurt me anymore.

_Isabellaisabellaisabellaisabellaisabellaisabellais abella_

And then I was propelled into the darkness. I was spinning around and around. Faces floated past me. Ones I knew, ones I didn't. They were spinning too now. A tornado of faces. They changed into the ones I knew the most. Rosalie. Mother. Father. Rosalie. Father. Rosalie. Mother. Father. Mother. Rosalie.

_Rosalie._

Her very name calmed the raging storm and eventually everything faded out to the darkness.

"_Rosie! Rosie!" a six year old me ran into her bedroom in the house we used to live in._

_I searched the room for her. She was nowhere to be seen._

"_Rosie?" I whispered._

_A figure leapt out of her old closet. I tried to scream but his hand clamped over my mouth. It was my father._

"_Bella, it's time for Daddy's work."_

_"No! Daddy, no!"_

_"Bella, you're helping people. You want to help people, don't you?"_

_I felt the pain, the agonizing electrical shock that shot up my spine even thought I wasn't connected to any of his machines. It was more than my small body could take and I collapsed to the floor. _

_Everything was hazy, but I could make out Rosalie's figure crouched down beside me. She ran her hand through m hair and shifted me so that my head was resting on her leg. She sang me one of her songs and I fell asleep._

* * *

**_Silent are the moments I need_**  
**_Now feeling the peace insight_**  
**_To see light through darkened eyes_**  
**_Silent are the moments I need_**  
**_To resolve the unanswered lies_**  
**_To end up with a clear mind_**

* * *

**LYRICS ARE OWNED BY: Chinchilla. It's from their song Silent Moments. I don't like the actual song, I just like the lyrics.**

**So yeah. Starting from scratch. I have plans for this story. Big plans. Not that much will change, but most of Bella's and Rosalie's past will be altered slightly.**

**BTW, Bella is not Harry Potter. My friend pre-read this and at the scar-on-the-forehead part she was like "OMG, IS SHE HARRY POTTER?!" So no, Sara, she's not.**

**Love, hugs and don't do drugs!**

**Jodi xxx**

**PS- Can someone help with the summary? Should I change it? I suck at summaries so bleurrgh. I like that word.**


End file.
